Ebony Swan
Ebony Swan is the daughter of Odile, the black swan of Swan Lake. She's also Duchess Swan cousin. Like her cousin, she's a great ballerina! Personality Unlike what many expected, Ebony is a very sweet and kind girl, always ready to help others. Slightly shy at first meeting, Ebony is a real party girl full of energy. Although her destiny is to be the black swan, she refuses, mainly because she doesn't think that's fair to mislead people and to ruin someone's happily ever after. She wants to have her own prince that loves her by who she is and not as a replacement. Appearance Ebony has wavy dark brown/black hair with light pink/violet highlights and light brown eyes. She usually wears purple lipstick and black eyeshadow. Like her cousin, Duchess Swan, Ebony can turn herself into a swan. However, unlike her mother, her swan form is white. Name Her name "Ebony" is clearly a reference to her mother's role as the black swan and to her destiny. Home Ebony lives with her mother, Odile and with her grandfather near her cousin's house. Her mother owns a ballet academy. Family Ebony is the daughter of Odile the real Black Swan, even if they disagree sometimes. She never met her father nor she knows who he is. Her father figure while growing up was her grandfather. When she was little she was slightly scared of her grandfather. Ebony's step-cousins are Fardette BlackSwan and Peyton WhiteSwan. Her relationship with her cousin, Duchess, is rocky, to say the least. Ebony is always scolding her for being so mean. The two cousins share the same birthday, although Ebony is slightly younger. Friends After enrolling in Ever After High, Ebony quickly became friends with Justine Dancer and Melody Piper, due to their similar love for music and dancing. Later on, she became friends with her roommate, Annie Oz. Pet Ebony has a white dove, named Snowflake as a pet. It was a present from her mother. She also has a beige Pegasus named Crystal that she got during the Animal Calling. She loves them both, equally. Romance She has a crush on Hopper Croakington II, however, she does know that she's unrequited and that's unlikely that she'll have her happily ever after. Later on, she received an anonymous letter with a love confession. She still doesn't know who wrote the letter. Class Schedule *Grimmnastics *Muse-ic *Science & Sorcery *Advanced Ballet *General Villainy *Dance Class-ic Powers Like her cousin, she's able to dance on top of the water and also can transform in to a swan. Colour Scheme Ebony's clothes are normally in the range of black, silver, purple and blue. Gallery Ebony Swan - Daughter of Odile (the black swan).png|Casual clothes Ebony Swan alt.png|Formal Wear Ebony Swan ballet.png|Ballet clothes sketch1502304877342.png|Ebony Swan's swan form Ebony Swan - alt 2.png Ebony Swan - alt 3.png Adult Ebony Swan.png|Adult Ebony Swan Star_Sue_Game_Print.jpg.jpg|Ebony Swan Dragon Games dsffdssd.jpg|Ebony Swan Epic Winter Ebony Swan alt 67.png Ebony Swan alt 56.png Ebony Swan alt 569.png|Special outfit Fardette and Ebony.png|Ebony Swan and her step-cousin Fardette BlackSwan Ebony Swan - Two destinies.png|Two destinies Ebony swan.png|Ebony Swan - First Chapter Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Girls Category:Rebels Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Swan Lake Category:Swan Maiden Category:JaneCatt OC's